<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>crush by night_writing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624339">crush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/night_writing/pseuds/night_writing'>night_writing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Background Akamatsu Kaede, Background Saihara Shuichi, F/M, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:26:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/night_writing/pseuds/night_writing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ouma gushes over his not-so-subtle crush on Saihara.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede &amp; Amami Rantaro, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>crush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, what did he do this time?" Amami asks, watching as Ouma flops onto the bed. Amami throws his jacket onto the sofa as Ouma peeks at him from under a pillow.</p><p>"What do you mean, Rantaro-chan? I'm just here to hang out with my very bestest friend!" Ouma exclaims as he sprawls over Amami's bed like a starfish. Amami rolls his eyes as he takes a seat on his sofa.</p><p>"Ouma-kun, you do realize that the only time you're ever in my room is when you're gushing over Saihara-kun, right?" Ouma looks away defiantly, and Amami smiles. "Thought so. So, what did he do this time?"</p><p>"Nothing special."</p><p>Amami looks at Ouma with a pointed look.</p><p>"Fineeee. Saihara-chan just asked me to help him with this case thing that he's working on with Kirigiri-senpai. We were hanging out in his room— which really smells like him, by the way— and he almost dozed off on me! So, I teased him about it. His expression was priceless."</p><p>Amami raises an eyebrow. "That's... it?"</p><p>"Rantaro-chan, you really just don't get it!" Ouma wails, exasperated.  "Have you seen his eyes? And those eyelashes of his? No one should be that pretty, seriously! Plus he's so fun to tease, which totally adds to his cute factor."</p><p>Amami chuckles as he flops over the side of the sofa's armrest. He looks at the distressed Ouma with amusement in his eyes. "If he's so cute, maybe you should ask him out. It doesn't hurt to try, you know."</p><p>Ouma sits up and stares at him with a deadpan look. He chucks a pillow at Amami, who catches it with ease.</p><p>"Ah, I'm guessing that's a no?" Amami says, smiling with that damned carefree smile of his. Ouma pouts and crosses his arms before dramatically falling back onto the bed.</p><p>"Of course not!! I'd rather die before I tell Saihara-chan anything," Ouma says as he laments his existence. "Besides, how are you doing with that chick anyways? Bakamatsu? Piano girl?"</p><p>Amami scratches his head and smiles sheepishly. "You mean Akamatsu-san? We haven't been able to hang out much since she's been busy practicing for her upcoming concert..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>give it up for day 2 for saiouma week on tumblr!! i don’t know how tagging works i’ma be honest. prompts were crush and/or games, so i went with crush!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>